ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 2
Text Angela the Vampric Empress chapter 2 – abstinent hallows Angela went to school where there were to things learn. Angela not yet vampire but now deputty came to the doors and went through them. She hi fived Jessica and mary on the way in. then towards bella. "wtf do you want ho" bella fucked. "nothing I just want to see how you are" angela saked worried. "you have ben different ever since edowerd broke you" reassured. "fuck you bitch I hate you" she said like to be a whore. "well fine we aren't friends then" Angeal say. She wore a black leather outfit now and lost the katan but she had the gun. She loked like bayota except without being a whoring slut for boys to fap to. She left that fucing whore bella to be the alone. It was literature now they went. Angela loved literature because it gave her hope. Buffy and Willow are at the school they were for angela's literature class too. But they always skip to save the world so that people as Angela can have a normal life. "thank you for giving yourself to our lvies" angela say. "you are welcome by the way you could be a slayer too" buffy say "no problem homie also do you have food" willow try to hit but angela not swinging that way so wtf willow don't be so horny. She was scared but not in an afraid way. "no" screem angela "I aint even anger" willow say and give notes to angela because she respects her as an Individual. "that's fine anyways bye" angela said waking with Jessica to the next class of the day. Lunch. But then lunch had to quit because Mike scream the bad news! "EVERYBODY! Help buffy is dead she was killed by esme who killed the master the fucking weak bitch." Mike say and then drop because huffing due to running. He tried so hard angela helped him up. "what you mean" angela say "it was a crime" he told "let me see" angela say looking to the body. "I can tell she was bitten but not by what. Need to get an expert for this." She qualms. Then they call the phone of angela to get to Doctor Bones in Washingtons to use her crime lab. "this is interesting let me see" she say and then angela mike and Jessica with buffy's bod to go to Bones's lab. "this is the lab" said the booth. He was a epic fucing hottie Jessica wanted to fuck him there. "helo I am also angela" say the Washington angela who acts like a whore so now she is just Whore so that you don't get confused between angela and angela. Do you hear that our angela is Angela there angela is Whore. "but call me whore because I am one" say the Whore. "yes welcome to lab now put body on table to investigate" bones say. "autospy tells me that buffy is a slayor" Angela say. "yes the drain to the sterno-kaleidomastertoid tells me that. Let me talk to the bones" she say. "BOENS who killed you". "it was esme the bampire" say bones. Angela amazed but learned from seeing so now she can talk to bones too. "STOP FUCER" when all of a sudden KABOOM. T was Lea Clear water and sath also Clear water and samwise Gamgee they were here! "we will rescue the slayer" they screem and wolfed the fuck out. "NO STOP" angela screem and took out her gun. "I WILL SHOOT IF I MUST" but she dont got time so she pulled trigger and pull tiger again and pulled tigger one last tim against them. But it had no affect wolves immune to not silver. But then bones took to the air with a bone and it turend sliver and with silver the wolves backed the fuck off. But no because wolves ate her and chomped on the peace. "NO BONES I LOVE YOU" screm the booth who also be eaten "you will pay for you fucker that!" Jessica screm. But to Leia and sath and sam left for indien restraraunt. "who will even help us to solve this crime" say angela. "I will fools"… who could it be!? Angela turned and gaped! He stood their in the abstinent hallows of the hall of the crime lab. It was….. SHERLOK!. AN: I don't even have singl review but i hav lots of views wtf is wrong with you pepul on are you high and drunk because it really feels like that sometims. But you devart peuple are much better you actualy post shit i mean even if its just hate at lest you fcuking care enough to hate. Characters Notes Chapter 2